Buddy Guards
The Buddy Guards are drone robots created by Krei Industries that were originally intended for safety purposes, but a glitch in their system made them dangerous, causing them to attack their owners. Background Alistair Krei bought the Flexible Display Technology from Dr. Mel Meyer and the scientists at Krei Industries applied it to Buddy Guards. The invention was first revealed at a private showing in Krei's Lab for pre-ordering, where Alistair himself invited many of the rich inhabitants of San Fransokyo including Beverly Samantha Mole, who attended with Richardson Mole, and Mr. Frederickson. Appearance The drones are small with capsule-like bodies where they can store their arms and hide their scanner eye. They can support a lot of weight, seen when Hiro mounted one and was dragged around by it. Their interface is cyan and green but turns purple and red when go haywire. Powers and Abilities *'Flight:' Buddy Guards were programmed to move by flying. *'Scanner:' Part of their programming is scanning for anything that threatens their owner. *'Attack Countering:' After scanning a threat, the Buddy Guards can counter their attacks in different ways. **'Capture:' They can secure threats by trapping them with nets or ties. **'Lasers:' A harsher method is attacking with non-lethal lasers. *'Invisibility:' Krei Industries designed the robots with Flexible Display Technology, which allows them to turn invisible to protect its owner and attack without being seen. **'Camouflage:' The same technology allows them to look like other things. They were turned into Alistair Krei heads and Dumplings with cartoon faces. *'Rocket Boosters:' For when they require more power. History Season 1 Alistair Krei performed an act with ninjas to demonstrate the robot's capabilities, where an invisible Buddy Guard trapped the enemies with nets. Fred, who attended in place of his father, invited Go Go, Baymax and Hiro to the event. At the end of the show, Hiro and friends met with Krei and his assistant questioning the robot's safeguards to prevent it from turning against its owner. Krei and the assistant shrugged it off saying it had many "fun" safeguards. Despite his claims, Krei actually had his scientists check out the machine. Many of the robots began attacking the team in a recording, although one scientist simply called it a "slight glitch". Krei and his employee then took one of the robots to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and asked Hiro for help and make sure it was safe. The assistant blamed it on the company, as they're known for launching products too soon. Hiro asked what would they get in exchange, and Krei coldly blackmailed them saying that if they helped him he wouldn't reveal they were Big Hero 6. Later, Honey Lemon, Go Go and Wasabi inspected the robot in the lab where Wasabi detected that it wouldn't take much of a glitch to scramble its whole programming. Fred then entered the lab with Noodle Burger food and accidentally spilt soda over the robot, shorting out its threat assessment program and causing it to turn invisible and attack the team. Fred started throwing ketchup around the lab, discovering the Buddy Guard with it and allowing the rest to hit it until it malfunctioned, though it attacked Wasabi one more time. They then started inspecting the robot again. Mel Meyer stole Alistair Krei's identity when he and Aunt Cass were having a date and went into Krei's lab to get back his original plans, but Big Hero 6 found him and made him surrender. They also convinced Krei to delay the drones from being sold until they were fixed. Krei, however, scared Mel by activating two Buddy Guards; Mel hid behind Fred, tickling him and accidentally making him spit fire, which activated the fire alarm in the lab and made the drones turn violent again, activating three more as well. The robots attacked, capturing Honey Lemon and Go Go with their ties. Wasabi tried to use Krei's computer to deactivate their invisibility while Krei tried to escape, only for the drones to capture both as well as Fred. Despite being tied, Wasabi continued to type in the computer's keyboard with his chin, making the robots visible, albeit turning them into Alistair Krei heads. Baymax managed to smash one, but the rest of the drones soon captured him and Hiro as well. Mel escaped, being followed by them until he got into Krei's limo with Aunt Cass inside. Cass began driving while chased by the drones. One of them crashed against a wall while turning around, causing its destruction. Wasabi managed to ignite his blades and release Hiro and Baymax from the ties, both of whom then flew out to search for Meyer and Cass. Once they found and followed the limo, Baymax smashed two drones together. Another drone almost attacked Baymax until Hiro jumped on it, getting dragged around the sky while the robot tried to shake him off, ending with the robot crashing against a Krei-book Laptops billboard then Baymax catching the falling Hiro. The last one left, returning to its original form, kept following Cass and Meyer until they stopped in a forest, where the drone cornered them. However, Baymax destroyed it at the last second by using his rocket punch. Following this, Buddy Guards are eventually fixed and allowed to be sold. They make a comeback in "Big Problem". When Krei is attacked by a huge beast, two Buddy Guards are revealed to be protecting him while invisible, and try attacking the monster, although they are easily destroyed by it. They are then shown to be transported in shipment crates. In "Obake Yashiki", Noodle Burger Boy steals one of these crates that contained the drones. He goes to a high building, to where Big Hero 6 follow him. He reveals that he had stolen the bots, and made them turn into Dumplings to fit with his restaurant theme and use as his "minions". The Dumplings attack Big Hero 6 but they manage to defeat the bots, so then Noodle Burger Boy makes them turn invisible. The Buddy Guards then tie up the entire team and Noodle Burger Boy decides to retreat, being taken away by them. Soon, Noodle Burger Boy goes to the SFIT to steal a Hyperconducting Magnet and with the help of the Buddy Guards, manages to take it away. The robots go to Obake's lair, where more Buddy Guards are shown to be working on another machine. In "Countdown to Catastrophe", Noodle Burger Boy, his Dumplings and Globby attack Krei Tech to steal an energy amplifier announced by Krei, though this was just a plan by Fred to capture Globby and lead them to Obake. Noodle Burger Boy and the Dumplings were, however, an unexpected part of it, so the team was unable to capture Globby, although they destroyed all of the remaining Dumplings and left Noodle Burger Boy without his army. Later, Obake steals Hiro's energy amplifier from the SFIT and leaves by using a set of Buddy Guards to take him away. Season 2 Months later, Krei struck a big deal with Chief Diego Cruz to have Buddy Guards as companions for the San Fransokyo Police Department, as Cruz disliked Big Hero 6 and called them "vigilantes" for taking on criminals instead of allowing the police to do their job. When a new supervillain calling himself Hardlight appeared on the streets to challenge Big Hero 6, Cruz and the SFPD arrived and activated the Buddy Guards to fight Hardlight, although the villain managed to easily destroy the robots, telling Cruz he was only interested in Big Hero 6 and announcing he would wait for them at the San Fransokyo Museum of Art. Following this, the SFPD arrived the following night at the museum waiting for Big Hero 6 to show up, then noticing the fight going inside, entered and used the Buddy Guards once more to take on both Hardlight and Big Hero 6. Both sides, however, managed to destroy or incapacitate the Buddy Guards, with Hardlight finally deciding to kidnap Chief Cruz so that Big Hero 6 would attempt to save him on their next encounter. In "The Present", Noodle Burger Boy uses a sleigh driven by Buddy Guards to help him escape from the dump with a present stolen from Hiro, taking it to Baron Von Steamer's villain Christmas party. In "Hiro The Villain", Megan Cruz visits Alistair Krei to interview him about his relationship with Big Hero 6 as she was attempting to uncover the team's real identities. Krei denied knowing anything about them and used his companion Buddy Guard to call his assistant Judy and bring them sundaes, trying to avoid Megan's questions. After finally forcing Megan out of his office, Krei commands the bot to tell security not to allow her inside again, so the Buddy Guard gives Krei a thumbs up and leaves. It was also shown that Krei had named one or more Buddy Guards employee of the month several times. In "Portal Enemy", Krei receives a call from Chief Cruz and asks him about the Buddy Guards. Cruz appears to tell him about an incident with them, as Krei tells him to "turn it off and back on again", but soon interrupts the call when he realizes his computer files had been downloaded and stolen by someone. It is later revealed that a woman under the alias of Sirque was the thief and duplicated Krei's Silent Sparrow portal technology. Sirque later faced the San Fransokyo Police Department and their Buddy Guards at the Art Museum, but easily got rid of the bots by creating a portal that made them appear at the bay and get lost there. Trivia *Their name is a pun of the words buddy and bodyguard. Appearances Gallery Screenshots Buddy Guard red eye.png|Buddy Guard unveiled. Buddy Guard Scan.png|Buddy Guard scans for threats. Krei and drone.png Buddy Guard display.png|Flexible Display Technology, shown in the robot. Order Now!.png Mel drones.png|Alistair Krei kicks out Mel Meyer with drones. Krei and assistant with drone.png|Krei and his assistant take a drone to Big Hero 6. Drone attack.png|Buddy Guards attack Krei's employees. Buddy Guard evil.png|Buddy Guard destroys a camera. Go Go Buddy Guard.png|Go Go holds the drone. Wasabi and drone.png|Wasabi examines the drone. Buddy Guard invisible.png|Buddy Guard becomes invisible. Buddy Guard ketchup.png|Fred discovers the drone with ketchup and is beaten. Buddy Guards.png|Haywire drones come out of their packages. Buddy Guard faces.png|Buddy Guards turn into Krei heads. Krei face laser.png Krei heads.png Baymax Hiro and heads.png Mel and Cass attacked.png|A Buddy Guard scans Mel and Aunt Cass. Rocket Punch Drone.png|The last Buddy Guard is destroyed. KreiBuddyGuards.png Buddy Guard attacks Knox.png|A Buddy Guard attacks Orso Knox. Knox bites Buddy Guard.png Knox vs Buddy Guard.png Buddy Guard OY.png Go Go Buddy Guards.png Dumpling Guards.png|Buddy Guards turn into Dumplings. Fred burns dumpling.png Buddy Guards shapeshift.png Dumplings.png Wasabi slices dumpling.png Buddy Guards destroyed.png Invisible Dumplings.png|Dumplings become invisible. Hiro opens Buddy Guard.png NBB Dumplings.png NBB SFIT.png NBB.png Buddy Guard Magnet.png Guards lift magnet.png NBB and Buddy Guards.png NBB steals magnet.png Noodle Burger Boy brings magnet.png NBB and Guards.png Obake's Machine.png|Buddy Guards work on Obake's machine. Dumpling army.png NBB and Dumplings.png Go Go videocalls.png|Go Go attacked by Dumplings. Frozen Buddy Guards.png Wasabi slicing Buddy Guards.png Obake Buddy Guards.png|Obake escapes with Buddy Guards. Concept art Big Hero 6 The Series props - Buddy-Guard 1.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - Buddy-Guard 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Weapons